The Lament of a Princess
by Sivalai
Summary: Only days after the fall of Gaspard, Monica, Max & co. are taking a short break. Claire comes over to Monica's house and they have a nice quiet parfait party, which leads to Monica's realization of her feelings toward Gaspard.


The Lament of a Princess's Heart  
  
Monica sighed as she slowly brushed her ankle length hair. No particular color described it, for her hair was as rare as the Atlamillia that she wore on her wrist. Some called it pink, some called it reddish pink. One person though, had called Monica's hair a jewel that glistened in the sunlight and moonlight.  
  
Monica laughed softly; everyone thought that she loved pink, but the fact was that she hated it. She'd had to wear the horrid color her entire childhood, never a day without it. So when someone called Monica's hair pink, she always had to cover up her dissatisfaction with a cheerful smile, making sure that no one ever knew her feelings.  
  
A slight knock on the wooden door interrupted Monica's thoughts and she quickly opened it, already having a fairly strong idea of who it was. Claire smiled warmly at the princess from the future, causing Monica's cares to lift somewhat. "Good evening, Monica. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Monica smiled herself and half led, half pulled the blond into her temporary residence. "Not at all. Would you like a parfait?"  
  
...  
  
Half an hour later the two girls were sipping parfaits in front of the fireplace, enjoying the peaceful moment. Finally Claire sighed and looked at Monica. "Are you alright? You haven't been the same since you fell into the crater." Monica took another sip of her parfait, not sure exactly how to answer. "Yes... I suppose I am." Claire nodded and returned to her parfait.  
  
"Why?" Claire glanced up at Monica and sighed again. "Max is worried..." Monica pondered her friend's statement before replying. "Max worries about everyone. Don't worry about it." Claire nodded again. "But... don't you like him?" Monica shook her head, causing her loose hair to shimmer with the firelight. "No. I did when we first met, but that was more of a 'Princess and her Hero' fantasy. Besides, I really look up to Max's mom, Elena. She's almost like my mother, so that makes it way weird." Claire stifled a giggle. "Yes, I can imagine!"  
  
More time passed, but Claire was still rather worried. "If it's not about Max, then what's wrong?" Monica sighed and rubbed her left wrist, where her latest injury had taken place. "It's about... Gaspard." Claire gasped, thoroughly shocked. "The one who was working for Emperor Griffon!? The Gaspard who you fell into the crater with after you two fought!? The" "Yes, the same man who killed my father." Monica interrupted, oddly calm. Claire calmed herself before continuing. "Why are you upset about him? I would think that you'd be happy that you and Max defeated him." Monica agreed. "So did I, but... he was different. He told us about his life, and why he was the way he was. Then he said that he wanted to see if we could make it, and he started to walk away. But, but that stupid Emperor Griffon changed him into some kind of monster... and we had to defeat him."  
  
Claire wiped away a tear that was quickly forming, not wanting Monica to see. Rising she headed toward the door, Monica following shortly behind. "Well, good night, Monica. And, I won't tell anyone about what you said." Monica smiled as Claire walked away. "Thanks."  
  
...  
  
Lying in her bed that night Monica felt her wrist again, remembering how it had snapped during her fall. An involuntary shiver caused her to bring the blankets closer. Monica sniffled as she thought about that day, that moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Griffon had transformed Gaspard into his monster form he'd attacked them. Max had been knocked out quickly, leaving Monica to fight the raging monster Gaspard. For what seemed like an eternity they fought, neither one gaining on the other. Then Monica had slipped, and for the first time noticed that her wrist was bandaged, quite well too. Realizing that Gaspard had done it, she froze, not knowing what to do. The monster charged toward her, bellowing its fury, but as it reached Monica, lying helpless on the ground, it stopped. Sanity entered the monsters eyes and once again Gaspard was back.  
  
His eyes looked just as they had before, only now they held a sudden realization. "Time for your revenge, eh?" he said. "Finish it, before it's too late."  
  
Monica had hesitated, glancing at her wrist and then back at Gaspard. He saw this and Monica would have sworn that he, even in his monster form, smiled. Picking up her sword, which had been thrown aside, Monica gathered all her strength and pierced his heart with the blade.  
  
Slowly the spell that Griffon had placed on Gaspard faded, but he was too badly wounded to survive. Monica lowered onto her knees beside the assassin, and said the one thing that she'd never expected.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica curled up into a little ball and allowed her tears to fall freely. "First father, now Gaspard... All because of Griffon." Soon her body began to shake from her sobs. "I'll avenge you... I'll avenge the two that were the dearest to me."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Courtney: Ok! Quick info here. This all takes place right after Gaspard dies. Monica and the others were taking a quick break before continuing on their quest thing, and Claire just happened to be visiting. Now, in case anyone is wondering WHY I wrote this, don't bother. But, I gotta wonder, if they hated each other so much, why is it that when Max finally reaches the bottom of the crater that Gaspard is kneeling over an unconscious Monica? He doesn't look like he's about to kill her or anything. Anyway... In case you didn't notice, this was a slight Max/Claire fic too. After all, they're both the ones that everyone in there home town says is practically perfect, so they belong together! So do Gaspard and Monica, they look so cute together! But enough of my ramblings. Review if you would, and have a nice day! ...Or night! Or for that matter, it might be morning!  
  
Courtney: Oh! And another thing; I DO NOT OWN DARK CLOUD 2! So there. ^.^ 


End file.
